Erotic Events
by Gothic Lust
Summary: WARNING: Lemon/lime included:: Kagome/Neji:: Rated MA or NC-17 for sexual content. Only those over 18 years of age should read.


**Erotic Events**

By: Gothic Lust

InuYasha/Naruto crossover

Kagome/Neji one-shot

**Hentai** Romance

**Rated MA**

_**(NC-17) **_

**Summary**: [**WARNING**: Lemon/lime included] [Kagome/Neji] **Rated MA or NC-17 for sexual content. Only those over 18 years of age should read**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Naruto characters.

**Authors** **Note**: This is something I've wanted to write for a while. I had the beginning for a long time and have been switching it from different Neji/Kagome fan fiction ideas. Now I finally know what I want to do with it. So I hope you enjoy it.

This version is _**not**_ watered down. I plan to keep this as a one-shot. Also Neji and Kagome might be a little out of character so please bear that in mind.

Please don't mind the title. I just happened to be eating grapes while writing this and thinking about the circus. Why I was thinking about the circus I'll never know, but grapes are really good!

**Warnings**: This entire thing is one giant lime/lemon mess. If you wish to read it, then I suggest that you be **18 years of age or older**. I am _**not **_responsible for you missing this warning and reporting this because it is on the summary as well.

**Contains: Lemons, limes, oral sex, anal sex and mild cursing.**

* * *

"You know, for a pessimist, you're pretty optimistic." She smiled. "Are you sure fate has anything to do with us?"

"It must have been my destiny to have met you, and should fate have had any different plans for our lives, I would have fought it till the end because—" He leaned over to grip her chin lightly, his brown hair free from the low ponytail he always kept it in spilled over his shoulders. He crushed his lips to hers in some hope of melding them together. "I will never let you go." He whispered out as he parted from her.

Her tongue darted past swollen parted pink lips to soothe them from the fiery kiss he unleashed upon them. She smiled and hugged him closer, his muscled chest providing strong support for her uncooperative legs. Neji smirked and gripped her hips with his large hands and pulled them to his. His right hand guiding beneath her left thigh forced her leg up higher on his hips, he felt it hook around his own muscular thigh then proceeded to roam up her leg towards her shapely buttock while kissing the quickening pulse at her throat.

She gave a small mewl at his affections. He bit down lightly and soothed it with his hot tongue, repeating the process till he reached her jaw, just before her ear. He licked and placed open mouthed kisses to that spot, satisfied when she buckled beneath him. Darting his tongue out, he pulled her earlobe past his lips and nibbled it lightly with his teeth. She moaned out and ground her hips into his as she ran her right hand through his long dark locks. Her panting enticed him further to explore her body so he could discover other sounds she would let escape. Using his left hand he trailed up her body, lingering for a moment below her breast against her ribs before reaching behind her to pull her even closer.

He trialed his fingertips down her spine to the dip in her lower back, causing her to shiver and sigh. He cupped her buttock with his left hand, his right still under her, and lifted her higher up the wall she leaned against. Instinctively she wrapped her right leg around his hip to join her left. With her successfully pinned between him and the wall with no chance to escape, he stepped up the pace. He crushed his lips to hers once again, parting her lips roughly with his tongue so he could indulge in her further. When they parted she leaned into his neck to trail kisses upon the flesh. Pulling his shirt down with her left to expose his shoulder, she kissed there as well then ran her tongue up the side of this throat to his Adams apple which bobbed as he swallowed. She kissed it and swirled her tongue around it for a moment before kissing the underside of his jaw. Her kisses lead her to his ear then back to his lips where he then took charge, grinding his hips into hers.

"Nice cologne, Dirty English?" She said while gasping for breath.

"You know your colognes," He kissed her lightly before burying his hands in her hair. "It's imported. I'm probably the only one that buys it."

"Well, I happen to love it." She kissed his forehead. "Sugar," she kissed his nose. "Spice," she kissed his lips, though she only meant for it to be short, he turned it into a battle of tongues. "And everything nice." She whispered after parting, her voice breathy and low.

Cries of 'youth' echoed from down the alleyway they had taken refuge in. Neji released her from the wall immediately, and straightened his clothing, as she too fixed hers and straightened her hair.

"Come here." She said to him, and he obeyed, crossing the small space to her. Her fingers combed through his hair and tied it back into his normal low ponytail, several strands spilling over his shoulder. She then lifted her hand to straighten his shirt and white headband. "Good as new." She smiled.

He ran a hand through her hair, wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him in a quick kiss. "I'd rather be messy with you pinned against that wall, than standing so far apart with a tidy shirt." His voice had seemed to drop an octave and he watched her as she swooned.

"Me too." She whispered back, and with another quick kiss parted before Gai, Lee and Tenten emerged from the shadows.

"See, what did I tell you, Tenten. It's just like Gai-sensei said," Lee shouted, striking yet another 'nice guy' pose in his green spandex bodysuit. "The power of youth will always lead you down the path to victory!"

"That is right my youthful student. Tenten, Neji, you should be more like Lee." A grin broke out upon Gai's face, his teeth sparkling far too bright to be natural. "Let the youth shine!"

Neji could feel the sleeves of his shirt being tugged, he turned his head to notice how Kagome partially hid behind him, cowering from the display before them. He smirked and pushed her forward. She let a small squeak of surprise pass her lips and quickly covered her mouth with her hands as the attention that had once been on Lee and Gai was turned to her.

"Hi." She shyly spoke the pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Hi." Tenten replied happily, meanwhile Gai and Lee exchanged glances before rushing to tackle her in a hug that they never made it to. Had it not been for Tenten who grabbed Lee by the leg in his leap towards her and Neji, who pulled her to the safety of his arms (where Gai flew through her now unoccupied space into the alley wall), Kagome would have been a flattened pancake between two green spandex bodysuit wearing shinobi.

"I'd like to keep her as three-dimensional as possible," Neji began. Lee broke free from Tenten's grip and crossed the distance from her to Neji and Kagome within the span of a heartbeat.

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee and I am…." He was cut off quickly by Neji's hand which quickly stifled the rambling mumble of words that he shouted from his mouth with a well placed punch.

"Kagome, meet my team members. That's Tenten," he said pointing to he woman dressed in a Chinese long-sleeve white top with dusty pink trim and baggy dusty pink pants.

"This is Rock Lee, and my sensei, Miato Gai." There was a pause as everyone waved to her, and she, in shy movements, waved back. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi."

"Girlfriend!" they all shouted, Lee's voice muffled by Neji's hand that held him arms length from his girlfriend.

"Yes, my girlfriend. Now weren't we going to see the circus that just came into the village? I'd like to see it before it leaves." Neji pulled Kagome closer to his chest, glad when she finally relaxed in his arms. It was probably the cologne. He'll have to remember to buy more of it.

"Hai, we were but..." Tenten began.

Lee, who finally pulled himself from Neji's hold, pushed the extended arm aside and dodged the left arm that was now aimed to his side to punch him away, and leaned closer to Neji. "How long have you two been together? I didn't even know you were capable of such youthful things!"

"Lee! Neji is youthful! My youthful students, shining radiantly like the spring sun…" A well placed kick from Tenten had ended their sensei's insufferable rambling.

"So, Neji, how long have you two been dating? Why didn't you tell anybody?" She continued their line of questioning.

Neji sighed and replaced his left arm around his girlfriend's waist, happy to feel her lean against him before she replied. "Three years as of an hour ago."

"THREE YEARS!" Lee and Gai-sensei exclaimed before rambling on about the power of youth, their hands clasped against the other so they formed a rather unsightly bug-eyed, bowl-haired-cut shining chorus complete with special lighting and floating hearts.

"Jeeze, you even remember the time." Tenten sighed, placing her hand on her forehead, shaking her head lightly. Neji knew she might never truly understand the dating thing. As far as he knew, she never took an interest in anything other than her weapons training. She was rather un-girly, aside from her love of the color pink.

"Hai, how could I forget, I kind of tumbled rather ungracefully head first into his lap at the ANBU meeting when he asked." She blushed then buried her head into Neji's side to hide her reddening face.

Before any more questions about their relationship could be asked, Neji quickly lead his girlfriend to the exit of the alley, directing her to the entrance of the circus. If his team mates decided to join them it was their decision. He would rather they stayed there stunned, and debated on other questions to pester him with later if only it would keep them away from him and Kagome for the rest of the night.

"Neji, that was rude." Kagome scolded rather half-heartedly.

"Would you rather suffer at their mercy with more questions sure to bring up embarrassing topics?" He asked, even though he knew she would keep walking forward.

"No…" They reached the end of the line and waited in the dimly lit part of the street to purchase their tickets. People started to fall in behind them, it was rather loud from the music and noisy chatter of the people waiting to get in. He had to lean closer in for her hear was he was about to say next.

"Then princess, I have just become your knight in shining armor." He grinned and slowly lowered his hand to the curve of her rear, giving it a rather hard squeeze. His grin deepened when she squeaked in reply.

He felt the hand on his chest wander farther south, brushing gently over his crotch. His body reacted instantaneously; the blood began to drain from his head, feeding the erection she was slowly coaxing from him as she traced the trail of his pant's zipper.

"Isn't it shinobi?" she asked coyly.

Glad that the line was not moving, that it was dark and the noise was rather loud for anyone to eavesdrop, he leaned forward and moaned into her ear as he removed his hand from her backside to the hand that was brushing sinfully against the front of his pants. He grabbed her hand and forced it closer to his erection, palm flush against it. He moaned rather suggestively into her ear again and began to use her hand to gain the needed friction he craved. Kagome didn't ask questions, rather she indulged him, gripping him hard.

Neji released her hand when he knew she understood what he was asking of her and snaked his arm around her waist, tilting her chin up with another to see her face. A deep blush was tinted across her cheeks, he would probably never know if it was from the cold weather or from the thought that she was actually do this in public. Her lips were parted and glossy, the lipstick she had applied earlier when he picked her up was still painted there. He would have to remedy that.

Neji pushed the hand from under her chin through her black tresses to the back of her neck. She leaned back into his touch as he knew she could and eagerly bent down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Her lips and teeth parted eagerly, allowing him to explore, but only for a moment. His tongue met with hers and instantly a battle ensued. This was a battle for dominance, one where the winner was allowed entrance. Her teeth lightly grazed his tongue for a moment, stunned he parted, panting for a second before she captured his lips, nibbling on his lower lip. She won.

"I think we should come to the circus another day." He whispered suggestively as he broke the kiss, his hands trailing down her sides, ghosting over her breast before gripping her hand and pushing his erection harder against it.

"I want to see the show. I promise I'll make it up to you." She kissed him lightly. Her hand squeezed his balls roughly as she nibbled on his earlobe. "I'll do anything." She said huskily.

He groaned and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Anything?" His voice was deep and sultry, far different from his normal tone.

She squeezed him again and licked up his neck. "Anything." She replied just as sultry as she dragged out the syllables.

Neji nodded in agreement, grabbed her hand, allowing her fingertips to trail up his clothed erection one last time as he lead her to their new spot in line.

**XxxxxxX**

Neji was quite glad he allowed Kagome her fun at the circus, for one, she was happy, and a happy Kagome was a good and rather pliable Kagome. Two, all of these flexible acrobats were putting many new positions into his head. Some that he knew she would be willing to try, but maybe the one that was being shown now was not to her liking, seeing as how she was blinking a little too much. He however happened to like this position and was planning to use her promise to get her into it.

The hand on his thigh moved, slowly trailing up and down. He glared at that hand, wishing it would move higher to relieve the ache in his loins. His pants had become rather tight, the suggestive positions and her hand on his thigh did little to relieve his throbbing erection. Even the image of Gai-sensei in a woman's bikini, where the bottom was a bit too small didn't help. The image continued to flicker from his sensei to his girlfriend, her breasts covered in the skimpy bikini top, but the bottom however, was a different matter entirely.

The bottom was a tad small, allowing for her shapely rear to show through were as the front was rather provocative. He could see the shape of her, all wet from a dip in the ocean and _other_ things. Her nipples were hard, pebbled from the cold and her need for him. He reached for her and…

The hand on his thigh stopped his imagination from wandering as it squeezed hard. He noticed that the ringleader was in the center once again, signaling the end of the show. Glad that his girlfriend had brought him back, he watched as the man thanked them for coming and hoped they enjoyed the show as they exited. Yes, he rather enjoyed the _show_.

**XxxxxxX**

It didn't take long once they entered her apartment that he had her pinned to a wall, her throat beneath his teeth and her legs spread to either side of his hips. He paused for one moment to close the front door and lock it. He trailed his hands down her blouse, unbuttoning it as he went. When the last button was unfastened he lifted her back from the wall to free her arms, his lips still playing along the pulse of her neck.

He felt her hands on his hips, desperately pulling at the belt that held his pants. Her hands were shaking slightly. He grinned at this and pushed his hips flush against her thigh, his erections clearly stating his need. Her hands shook more but managed to unfasten the belt and button of his dark jeans. She pulled the shirt free as he unbuttoned it, his mouth now playing with her earlobe.

She moaned and rolled her hips when he sucked harder, nipping lightly. She pushed her hand into his jeans and past the waistband of his boxers, grabbing his erection. She toyed with the head, the feeling of it shooting electrical signals up and down his spine and through the shaft. He had to release her earlobe and brace himself on the wall, his hands on either side of her head clenched as he panted hard.

He couldn't think clearly, the blood was put to another use and he rather well liked it there, her hand massaging and pumping and playing with him. All the things he had been daydreaming about throughout the entire circus. Now if only she was in that tiny bikini so that he can rip it apart with his teeth, all would be great—fabulous even.

The hand that was not partaking in the sinful act of pleasuring him was busy removing the rest of his shirt. He pulled himself from the wall, one arm at a time to unthread himself of the emerald green silk shirt.

He moaned a few more times before stilling her hand. He was close, too close. "Wait." He commanded, breathy and low. She waited for him to kick off his shoes and socks, taking the reprieve to remove her own as well. With her hand still in his he led her to her bedroom, where he shed his pants and hers before climbing onto the queen bed and on top of her.

She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him from his brow to his lips then back up. She threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling at the strings that held his headband in place. Removing it gently, she placed it on her night stand before looking into his eyes. Neji gave a sad smile, knowing well that she could see the green seal that marked him forever as a member of the lower branch, a slave to the Noble house of Hyuuga. She smiled brightly and kissed the middle of his forehead where the X insignia rested that marked the "Caged Bird" curse.

She lightly pushed him so that she sat on top and kissed his forehead once again. Neji tangled his fingers into her ebony hair. Because the lights were never turned on he couldn't see the blue sheen he had come to love from her raven hair. He kissed the strands and watched them slip away as she traveled lower on his body, placing kisses everywhere she went. He captured her lips as soon as she came near, his tongue roughly parting them in his need to taste her. His fingers splayed at the back of her head, threading through her hair again as he pulled her closer.

She moaned and kissed back, allowing him the moment before she released him to kiss his chin. He sighed deeply as she moved lower, her hand finding his erection once again and began to lovingly stroke it.

Neji raised his hips into her hands when she combined her playful strokes with hard fast pumps and light bites to his throat. He was breathing faster now, his stomach tight and turning, and his pale skin hyper sensitive. Her lips traveled lower, kisses and nips following them. Her tongue found his nipples, hard and pebbled like hers grazing lightly down his abdomen through the thin lace of her black bra. She sucked and bit, soothing the burn with long strokes of her tongue.

The fingers wrapped around his shaft increased their pace. His need for release was nearing, his heart racing in his ears as his hand joined hers, their fingers entwining as he picked up the pace. He knew she sensed his fast coming release as she relinquished the teasing of his left nipple to travel farther down, pausing momentarily to push her tongue into his belly button. The intense signals of electrical pulse that she caused while pushing her tongue in and out of that small space had him scream her name as he gripped her hand and his cock harder. He felt her lips pull into a smile against the taught skin of his abs as she continued to tongue-fuck the tiny hole.

She removed herself quickly when she felt the muscles of his abdomen clench. She lifted her hand pulling his along with her and entwined the fingers as she replaced the stroking with her tongue. Neji moaned and tried to push himself past the lips that rested above the head of his penis, teasing him relentlessly. She allowed him to push past her lips and into her mouth, Kagome sucked hard on the tip, her hands playing with his balls.

Neji screamed out her name with his release, squeezing her hand tight as he came into her mouth. He was breathing hard, bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm as she slowly crawled back up over his body. She kissed him slowly, her lips melding with his as her tongue languidly played with his in a slower, much more sensual dance where his essence flowed over their tongues, allowing him to taste it on her, knowing well that she was claimed as his.

He grew tired of the slow act and flipped them over his weight crushing her for a moment before he lifted himself off fully. Seated on the edge of the bed he told her to wait a moment as he left the room, quickly making his way to the kitchen where he noticed a bag of red seedless grapes and a bottle of uncorked red wine in the refrigerator when he opened it. He grabbed the two items and hurriedly uncorked the wine as he made his way back to the room where Kagome lay on the bed, now bra-less.

Neji stopped for a moment and looked at the doorknob of the bedroom's master bath. There hanging on the metal knob was her thin black bra, the door slightly ajar to show the candles that were scattered around the tiny space, all lit and flickering. He smirked and opened the door wider, unhooking the bra from the door's handle.

He turned his attention to his little sexy deviant and raised an eyebrow, a delicate smirk playing on his face as he opened the grape bag, taking one slowly into his mouth. He watched as she lifted herself from the bed, arching her back to effectively show off the curves she had worked hard to attain, the ones that Neji couldn't stop staring at.

She slowly unfolded one long leg after the other over the side of the bed and stood, swinging her hips sharply to the sides as she walked to him. As she reached him, she stole the grape now placed at his lips with her teeth, pulling it into her own mouth dramatically slow as her nails slithered down his right arm, stealing the wine from his grip.

Grateful for the wood floor in her room, Neji, slowly led her arm that held the bottle of wine above her head, tipping it over her hair, watching the dark red liquid drizzle down her lips, the column of her neck, the jut of her shoulders, the swell of her breast over the nipple that hardened immediately, down the smooth expanse of stomach, wide hips and long legs. He smiled as she closed her eyes, parting her full swollen lips to catch the liquid that slithered past her mouth, and began to slowly move her hips in a dance.

She hooked her right hand around his neck and pulled him under the drizzle of wine with her. He captured her lips and the smooth Carrick Pinot Noir that collected on her bottom lip, nibbling lightly as his left hand dropped the bra it held captive to travel up her stomach to the swell of her right breast, massaging it with the wine as a lubricant.

Neji, never relenting on their wine bath or their small play of mouths and hands, slowly pushed Kagome into the spacious master bathroom. Once inside, he stopped their sweet shower, placing the now near half-empty bottle onto the Rouge Dragan granite counter along with the grapes and pushed them aside gently to sit Kagome on the long counter, spreading her legs once he pull her soaked panties off. After removing hers, he shed the rest of his clothing, which was only his boxers, and pulled their hips flush together.

She moaned and rubbed her clit as hard as she could against his shaft. He pulled closer to her, taking her nipple into his mouth. He reveled at the sweet taste of her skin and the smooth but sinful taste of the red wine that coated her breast. He pushed his other hand between his cock and her clit, pushing his fingers though the folds and into her core. She screamed out his name as she tried to buck against his fingers to gain what she wanted…release.

He groaned against her breast and pumped faster, rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb as he swirled the tip of his tongue around her nipple. Her orgasm came quickly, spilling over his fingers. As she reclined against the mirror, breathing deep, he prepared himself, rubbing his soaked fingers over the length of his cock.

"Please Neji, no more of this… please…" Kagome moaned, her arm resting on her forehead. "Fuck me Neji, fuck me hard!"

Neji placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, spreading her legs wide with the palms of his hands. "With pleasure…"

He slammed in hard, pausing for a moment to relish the tight walls that clenched around him and the immense heat that consumed him. He then began a slow, torturous pace, pounding hard and deep.

"Ugh, faster Neji." Kagome moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips, pushing him a bit deeper, and her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders.

Neji gripped her hips tighter, thrusting faster into her core. The faster he went, the louder she screamed, so he went as fast as he could, loving the sound of his name, broken at times that spilled from her lips.

He pulled out and yanked her down off the counter, flipping her, her arms bracing her on the edge of the granite counter, legs spread as he realigned himself then thrusting back in. Kagome screamed as loud as she could, white dots dancing in her vision, marring the reflection of her and Neji behind her, the force of his thrusts moving her body and swinging her breasts.

His eyes caught hers in the mirror, thrusting in harder a grin spreading on his face as her lips parted in a silent scream, her throat red from it. Her walls clenched around him tight, her orgasm rolling through her body. He felt his own orgasm tight at the base of his spine and pushed in a few more times before releasing within her.

He allowed her a moment to recover before pulling her to the shower, turning on the water to a warm rainfall. More kisses were traded as Kagome pushed Neji against the wall. She kissed his chin then moved down again, noting the erection he regained. She lowered herself level to it and took it into her mouth. Neji gasped and called out her name, his hand shoved into her hair pushed her to take him deeper.

With a flat tongue she licked up the underside of his cock where the blue vein thrummed wild. She trailed up to the mushroom head and teased the slit, pulling white pearls of pre-cum with each languid stroke. She wrapped her lips around the head, sucking hard and stroking roughly with her tongue. Spurred on by his moans she lowered her head taking more of him into her hot mouth. Neji's mind was officially blown away as he watched Kagome go down on him. He loved the way her swollen lips stretched around his thick cock and how the head lightly brushed against the back of her throat and felt even better when she hummed as he rolled his hips.

A few more hard sucks and playful nips from Kagome and Neji spilled his seed into her mouth, screaming her name with his release. When he was done, Kagome pulled off and swallowed. She stood up and kissed him, then grabbed his hand, Neji still dazed, followed her steps to the seat at the end of the shower, taking a seat. Kagome then sat on his lap, her core dancing teasingly over his flaccid cock.

She played around like this for some time while Neji tried to tame his arms that didn't want to move from her hips and regain his composure. He gripped her hips tight, leading her to the head of his new formed erection. Kagome danced above him, not quite ready to go another round, she teased him, toying with her own breast and nipples, allowing him to watch in fascination.

She continued for some time before relinquishing and impatiently sheathing Neji within her hot core. She bounced continuously with no help from Neji—which she didn't mind too much, maybe later she would.

"If you can't walk tomorrow," Neji panted against her neck as Kagome slowly rocked back and forth, "the only one to blame would be you."

"I completely disagree." Kagome replied huskily. "What kind of man are you?"

That jab to his manly ego did it. They were up off the seat, her hands pressed against the tile and her back beneath the warm water as he pounded into her.

She couldn't form words; he answered her just as she wanted him too. Of course she knew what kind of man he was, she just wanted him to reaffirm her belief in him…he was getting a bit too comfortable being lazy.

And she needed a good, rough, fuck.

He slowed their pace, much to her dismay, and pulled out completely when she was near another orgasm. He pulled her off the wall and against his chest, swaying her hips with his to an imaginary song. His fingers trailed down her sides, lingering against her ribs, stroking, before he placed his right hand between her thighs.

She moaned and leaned back against him, rocking her hips with his, pushing his hand deeper between her thighs to her wet core. He pushed a finger within, pumping slowly—torturously. He changed his rhythm every few seconds to throw her off when she bucked against his hand. Neji grinned, added a few fingers and pumped quickly, groaning when she tightened around the girth of his three fingers and screamed his name with her orgasm.

As she recovered, he turned off the shower, picked her up and ran into the bedroom, tossing her roughly on the bed.

Kagome moaned and spread her legs as he crawled between them. Again he entered two fingers into her core, stroking slow and long until she was close to another orgasm. He removed them quickly, tracing the folds for a moment before sliding down to her puckered anus.

"Hmm, now into anal sex?" Kagome hummed, circling her hips around his probing finger.

"Scared to try it," Neji teased, forcing a soaked finger past the tight ring of muscles.

"Never," Kagome hissed. "You better fuck me good."

Neji laughed and added another finger, stretching her farther. "More like fuck you silly."

Kagome gasped and bucked against his fingers, her own hand now playing with her clit. "I don't care, just fuck me Neji!" She cried, stuffing a finger into herself.

Neji, feeling he prepared her well enough, removed his fingers, then her own and sheathed himself into her core. She cried in pleasure, and he fucked her a few more times, before he felt satisfied that he was lubricated enough. He pulled out and flipped her, fisting his own cock so he could enter her ass.

Kagome pushed her ass higher, shaking provocatively before his hands stopped her and he slowly pushed in. She hissed in pain but none-the-less, bucked back against him, forcing him deeper.

He kept the tempo slow with short and shallow thrusts. They groaned and sighed with every push Neji made. As their pleasure built Neji moved faster and Kagome laid her chest flat against the shaking bed, her mouth open giving out near silent moans and puffs of hot air.

Together they reached Nirvana and slumped against the other as their blood began to cool. Tired, Neji pulled out from her warm body and fell beside her, placing open butterfly kisses to her jaw and throat.

Kagome rolled into his arms and sagged heavily against his sweaty, heaving, chest. She traced the swirled pattern of the ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder with the tip of her nail and tilted her head to lock eyes with him. He smiled and stroked the small of her back with his fingertips just along the spine. She shivered and returned his smile.

"I love you," She whispered to him.

"And you are going to hate me in the morning." He chuckled, and kissed her forehead just before gently brushing their lips together. "I love you." He whispered against them and settled for sleep with his nose buried in her raven hair.

* * *

**My grapes are gone!!! Sniffles…. Well, there you have it, a nice long and sexy one-shot. (Hopefully I portrayed the sexy parts well enough.)**

**Please review. **


End file.
